


Locked in

by hazzard



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 02:05:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5649706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazzard/pseuds/hazzard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coulson and May get locked in Coulson's office.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locked in

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a prompt I got. If you want to prompt me something, hit me up! (razzledazzlewaffle.tumblr.com)
> 
> Enjoy! xx

\- It’s locked.

\- What do you mean it’s locked? Try again!

She gave him her scariest stare. Really, Coulson?

\- I told you, it’s locked.

\- Try again!

_Really?_

\- I don’t have to try again, I told you, it’s locked. As in, not able to open, no matter how many times I try again.

He rushed to the door and began tugging at the door. Naturally, it didn’t work. So he tried again. And again and again and again….

\- I guess it’s locked.

_You don’t say._

\- How can it be locked? Why is it locked? I don't have the key here, I haven’t locked this door in ages, not since…

He hesitated, and looked at her.

\- Not since that carving stuff stopped.

Yeah, she remembered that. She’d had a key. No one else did, just her. She still had it somewhere… Who was she kidding, she knew exactly where it was. It was in the box where she kept all the stuff that were the most important to her. She was such a fool. 

\- So, what are we gonna do about this, huh?

\- Oh, I don’t know, maybe call someone?

\- I dropped my phone in the river during the mission last night, you know that.

She smirked.

\- If I remember correctly, it was _you_ who dropped in that river.

He smiled back, that goofy smile that made him look like a 3 year old. Oh, how she loved him.

\- True, but my phone was in my pocket, so _technically_ , it dropped in the river. Whatever else that _also_ happened to drop in that river at that same time, is completely insignificant to my point.

\- You’re lucky I fished you out of there so you’re able to stand here and _make_ your point.

He smiled that smile again. Her heart fluttered. Again.

\- You owed me one.

\- Yeah, well, _you_ owe _me_ one, too.

\- More like three.

He was such an idiot. An adorable, funny, handsome, sexy idiot who made her knees weak.

\- You got your phone?

\- No.

\- Why not?

\- It’s charging. It ran out of battery.

\- Been playing too much Candy crush again?

_Idiot._

She couldn’t help but smile.

\- You’re an idiot.

\- Yes, but I’m _your_ idiot.

Her pulse quickened and she felt her cheeks redden. She was sure he hadn’t meant it in that way, she was obviously reading too much into it, but still, her heart did that stupid thing and her legs were shaking and… God, _she was such a fool._

\- Seriously, what do we do?

\- Is there anything we _can_ do?

\- We could scream.

She scoffed.

\- I don’t scream.

\- I could make you scream.

 _Oh my god._

Instant wobbly knees.

He couldn’t _possibly_ have meant…

He seemed to get a little embarrassed when she didn’t respond right away. 

He _had_ meant it like that. He _had._

\- …Sorry, that was a joke. A bad one.

A _suggestive_ one.

A joke that made her all… Wow, Melinda, this is _so not_ a good time to get turned on.

She scoffed and shook her head to herself. Or, that was what she thought.

\- What’s so funny?

He smiled but still seemed a little tense about the whole situation. _She could help him relax…_ Ok, _stop it stop it stop it._

\- Not your joke, that’s for sure.

She tried to look all offended and serious, but it only worked for a minute. When he noticed her smiling, he laughed and shook his head.

\- You’re evil.

\- Yes.

_And you’re sexy as hell._

\- You wanna play a game?

There was that 3 year old again.

\- What _kind_ of game?

_Get your mind out of the gutter._

\- ‘Never have I ever’? We used to play it all the time, remember?

\- Yes, but we also used to be young and dumb and intoxicated.

He smiled.

\- I don’t know what to do about the ‘young’ part but I’m already stupid, and the intoxication… Let me see…

He went to his desk and opened the bottom drawer.

\- HAH!

She raised her eyebrows.

\- You have whiskey in your drawer?

He nodded, excited like a kid on Christmas. _So cute._

\- And not just _any_ whiskey, this is the _good stuff_ , Mel.

He hadn’t called her that in years. Not since they used to play this game. Her heart did that stupid thing again.

\- You wanna start?

She sighed.

\- Fine.

\- Don’t give me that look, I know you love this game.

\- No, I don’t.

\- A little bit?

She couldn’t help but smile.

\- A little bit.

He sat down on the floor and gestured to her to join him.

\- When you’re ready.

\- Hmmm… Never have I ever… vomited on a police officer.

\- That’s not fair! 

She smiled.

\- No, it isn’t. Drink.

He did.

\- My turn.

He stared at her for what seemed like hours. Her heart was beating so loudly she was sure he could hear it. _That look he gave her…_

\- Never have I ever… had an inappropriate dream about one of my closest friends?

Her blood froze to ice. She tried desperately to breathe normally.

\- You’ve never done that?

\- I asked _you._

\- Yes, but you can only say things you’ve never done. That’s how the game works.

\- Yes, I know.

\- And I find it a little hard to believe you’ve never had an inappropriate dream about a friend.

He looked at her again. _His eyes…_ She couldn’t read them. But they made it difficult for her to breathe.

\- Of course I have.

He wouldn’t look away.

She broke eye contact, tried to gain some control.

\- Then, you can’t ask that.

He scoffed.

\- You’re stalling. You still have to answer the question.

She shook her head.

\- No, I don’t. You broke the rules. You have to ask another question.

\- But I really want the answer to this one.

_His voice, his eyes, his body was so close to hers she could feel the heat radiating through it and…_

She stood up.

\- Tough. I’m not telling.

He stood up too.

\- Please.

\- Why do you want to know?

\- Because… it’s an interesting question.

That, it was. But he’d probably find her answer a little _too_ interesting.

\- _I_ already told _you._

\- Fine. Give me that bottle.

He handed it to her. She wouldn’t look him in the eye. She took a large sip.

\- Who?

\- That was _not_ part of the question.

\- I know.

\- Then…

\- I can’t ask that, I know, I know.

He sat down again, and gestured to her to do the same. Reluctantly, she did.

\- But what if I tell you who mine is?

She crossed her arms.

\- I _know_ who yours is.

He looked at her, with a curious look on his face.

\- You do?

\- Yes.

He looked down at the floor and smiled.

\- I sincerely doubt it.

\- Yeah?

He looked at her again.

\- Yeah.

Now _she_ looked down at the floor, but she _did not_ smile.

\- It’s Natasha.

He stared at her, like he couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

\- No, it’s not!

\- Yes, it is! Don’t lie to me!

\- I swear to you, it’s not her! Why would you even think that?

\- Well, for one, she’s beautiful, she’s young, she’s probably bendy…

Coulson looked almost disgusted.

\- She’s like a daughter to me!

\- Fine, if it’s not her, then who is it?

\- It’s…

\- Yes?

\- It’s…

Ah, _now_ she got it.

\- It’s Maria, right?

He stared at her again, violently shaking his head.

\- No! It’s not her!

\- Then who is it?

\- It’s y…

Right then, the door opened.

Daisy.

\- Ah, _here_ you guys are! We got worried when you didn’t show up for dinner!

They got up, and walked out the room, Daisy ahead of them.

Melinda felt Coulson’s hand stop her. He moved closer and whispered in her ear.

\- That offer to make you scream still stands.

Her knees almost buckled.


End file.
